Lily and James: Love Story
by weasleycat13
Summary: A story about Lily and James. Rated T because I'm not sure!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

"POTTER!" screamed Lily, storming through the common room. You could practically feel the anger radiating off of her. This obviously was one of James' usual pranks.

James turned to her, grinning. "Yes Lilykins?" he asked innocently, "What are you up to?"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY NOSE?" she was so angry everyone was too scared to stand within two meters from her. Everyone, that is, but James.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," he remarked innocently.

" Potter…" she tried to stop herself from ripping his face off. "If you don't fix my nose this instant…" he flinched as she started to flex her hands.

James smirked "I will not get rid of it unless you go on a date with me on the next trip to Hogsmeade," James smiled at the thought of just how clever he was at thinking of this, "then and only then will the massive wart be removed."

Lily was about to give the big lecture on how much she hated him and would never go out with him even if the world was ending, but then thought of a better alternative. She put on a fake smile and said "Ok, I'll go with you to Hogsmeade,"

James looked baffled, "but you must remove the thing." She said sweetly. James whipped out his wand and immediately got rid of it. Suddenly, Lily snarled at him and gave him the lecture she had originally planned. After that half hour of criticizing James, she stormed off. Just as she reached the stairs, James yelled to her," Are we still on for Hogsmeade?" Lily sighed. Had he not listened to the carefully planned out speech that took her two weeks to perfect?

"NO!" and with that she continued storming off.

On her way up the stairs, she bumped into someone who was rushing down at full speed. "WHATCH WHERE YOUR- Oh hi Remus." Remus was the one marauder lily could actually talk to without wanting to kill them.

"Hi Lily I was just coming down to see what the screaming was abo-" but Lily cut him off.

"Don't worry about that, the issue has been taken care of now," she said shortly.

"What happened?" he asked, though he already knew what happened. James had, to be honest, been himself again.

"Nothing you need to know about." She answered quickly. Remus knew that was all she was going to say about the matter, so he let it go. "Well, I better be going," he said, and started to walk off. "I think I'll go back down too now," she said walking after him. She soon fell back when she spotted some boys from her year cackling madly at a photo of her with the wart on he nose.

"Develop that photo and your dead," she hissed at them. All 5 of them jumped through the roof at the look on her face. "and you are also dead if you don't delete it." The boys scrambled around, all trying to delete the horror at the same time.

Lily huffed and stomped off, leaving the seventh years to be their idiotic selves.

Afterwards, she wished she didn't.

"EVANS!" yelled James happily, strutting towards her with his best friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Glad you could rejoin us!" said Sirius, equally excited. He leaned on her shoulder "Tell us; what has happened this fine afternoon?" he asked innocently. She scoffed and pushed him off roughly. "You know fully well what's been happening Black!"

"Somebody needs to chill!" exclaimed Sirius. Lily glared at him. "Well maybe somebody needs to shove off so somebody can commence with doing that!" she said, glaring at all of them. Well, except Remus.

"Geez…" said James and Sirius at the same time. Remus just rolled his eyes at them both. Peter was staring blankly into space.

"To be more clear, go away!" she said, lengthening out the 'go away' part.

"No." said James bluntly. "Yes." Replied Lily in the same manner.

"Make me." Said James, crossing his arms.

Lily's patience was wearing very thin.

"STUPEFY!" she yelled.

James was suddenly knocked back into the wall, where he lay there, unconscious. 3 of the conscious Marauders looked at her with a shocked expression on their faces. "Go away NOW or else." She warned. Peter squealed and ran for the bathroom. Lily was sure he had wet himself. Sirius and Remus walked away, shocked looks frozen on their faces.

_Finally_, thought Lily. She immediately plonked herself down on her favourite armchair by the fire and grabbed the nearest book.

Just as Lily began to close her eyes James woke up.

"!" he screamed, flicking his wand out and knocking back a poor first year. Lily jolted out of her sleep.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" she yelled agitatedly at him. "You'll wake up the whole school if you're not careful!"

"Oops! Was I that loud?" he said, waiting for professor McGonagall to give him a weeks worth of detention.

"Yes!" said Lily, obviously annoyed. "Just go to bed."

"Why aren't you in bed then? Were you worried about me?" he asked hopefully. "No!" she said, "just leave already!"

"Nah. Don't feel like it." he said not moving.

"_Ugh!_ You are_ so_ annoying!" she walked off.

"Goodnight Lilykins!"

"Shut up Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily stuffed everything in her bag, she had to hurry or she would be late.

"Hurry _up_ Lily!" whinged Suzy. Suzy was Lily's best friend. She had long, straight, black hair, hazel eyes and was very tall. "Come _on_!" she kept nagging.

"I just have to put this stupid shoe on!" Lily yelled back. The death trap finally squeezed onto her foot. "Come on lets go! We'll be late!" Lily said back to her friend, zooming out the door.

"Wait Lily!" Suzy screamed after her but Lily was already out of the portrait hole.

Lily got there in about two seconds flat, so had 5 minutes to spare.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" said Lily's other friend, Kate, sternly. Kate was the most serious person in the group. She was like a teacher in some ways when it came to school, but was normal otherwise.

"Over… slept…must…catch…breath," Lily panted.

"You should _never _be late! What if Professor Slughorn got here early?" she spoke as if Lily had just killed someone.

"He would never be early! Would he?" she wondered. But when James Potter came over to them, everyone abandoned what they were thinking and replaced that thought with _what the heck!_

"Hello lilykins!"

Remus sat in transfiguration, staring into space, bored. _Where is Sirius? He's never this late and__** that**__ is saying something!_

"Now class," said the voice of Professor McGonagall, "next we shall be transfiguring these oranges into-"

A little 1st year with purple hair ran into the classroom, banging the doors dramatically. At first she acted like it was all natural, that this was her class, then saw the room was filled with 7th years. She froze and her hair turned blue.

Everyone stared at her, astonished,

"SLOW DOWN!" screamed a familiar voice. _Now he decides to show up!_

"THAT IS NOT THE CHARMS CLASSROOM!" Sirius screamed again. "DON'T GO IN-" Sirius ran into the room with 30 pairs of eyes on him.

"Where am I?" the girl asked quietly. She was shaking all over.

"Tonks, this is my classroom," Sirius said calmly, suddenly oblivious to everyone staring at him. "The Charms classroom is-" but as soon as he started pointing, she was off again.

Sirius zipped out after her. "NYMPHADORA TON-"

"DO **NOT** CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" Remus heard the fading yell of the little girl.

McGonagall looked back to the class a surprised look on her face. "Well. We, um, should get back to the subject! Now, with the oranges…" and with that Remus zoned out.

"Good morning class!" exclaimed Professor Slughorn, walking into the classroom 10 minutes late. Kate looked like she definitely was about to give him a telling off for being late, but then remembered he was a teacher. "Sorry for being late I- GOOD HEAVENS POTTER!" said an astonished Slughorn.

James looked up at him. "What is it sir?" inquired James, innocently.

"Well, to be frank, you are wearing a-," Slughorn flinched, as if he found the next words painful to say, "you are wearing a bright pink tutu!"

"And?" James asked, as if it was perfectly natural to comes to class wearing a tutu.

"Well first of all, it is not Hogwarts uniform," Slughorn remarked, "and secondly it looks horrible!"

"Well, personally, I disagree," said James. "I think I look very pretty." He remarked, matter-of-factly. "10 points from Griffindor! And detention for Mr Potter on the next trip to Hogsmeade." said Slughorn. Lily glared at James.

"But-" James was cut off.

"No buts Mr Potter. Let's get on with the class then!" exclaimed Professor Slughorn, an evil glint in his eye. _Uh oh_, thought Lily. Slughorn usually had that glint in his eye when he had thought of something really difficult for the class to do.

"I have something fun for us to do today!" he said happily. "You will begin the long process of making _Felix Felicis_, a tricky little potion that you will have to partner up for during the process of making it."

Everyone raced towards who they decided to be partners with. Lily ran over to her friends, but Suzy was already with Kate.

"Sorry Lily," said Kate, "it's just that we couldn't see you-"

Lily shrugged. "That's ok, I'm sure someone else won't have a partner." She looked around the room, everyone had a partner except-

"LILYKINS!" squealed James trotting towards her in the tutu. _Why?_ She thought to herself, _just why?_

"Aren't you glad we were partnered up together?" He asked, knowing what her answer was going to be. "No." she remarked tiredly. "Please, just get Peter to partner up with you?"

"Slughorn wouldn't let me. He's with Malfoy." James said that, worried about Peter. Peter was a bit sensitive.

"Alright, lets get this over with," She put her hand up. "Professor?" Slughorn waddled over, "How long will the potion take?"

"Well I hope you are happy with your partners, because it will take 6 months to make."

_Six months?_ Lily didn't think she could survive that long having to deal with Potter the whole time. "Oh. Thanks." She said squeakily.

"Aren't you excited?" said James, hopping up and down.

"No." she said shortly.

"Class dismissed." Said McGonagall. Everyone leaped out of their seats, and took no notice as one person walked into the room. Sirius looked sheepishly at the professor.

"How kind of you to show up," snapped McGonagall, "Mr Black-"

"I can explain! Please!" begged Sirius. McGonagall opened her mouth, about to say something, the shut it. "Proceed." She stated.

"Well, you see, she was my cousin and I promised to look after her because she's really clumsy and I was taking her to class when she got all freaked out by an owl." He panted. All this talking was wearing him out.

"Very well." Sighed McGonagall. Sirius turned to leave. "Mr. Black, we have other issues to discuss," she said. _Uh oh…_ thought Sirius. _Did she catch me sneaking dungbombs into Filch's office?_

"Ok…" he sat down at her desk. She looked at him worriedly, not quite sure how he would take the news. "Your performance in all of your classes is… disappointing. Very disappointing." She gave him a stare, waiting for the reaction.

"And? Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Sirius didn't see what the big deal was about."

"I don't think you understand the importance of this situation." He stared blankly at her. "If your grades do not get better soon, you may not graduate from Hogwarts this year!"


End file.
